


Lifeline

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-03
Updated: 2008-01-03
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A whole lot of comfort for a little bit of hurt





	Lifeline

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Lifeline

## Lifeline

  
by silvina  


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. It all started when Manna said that "a little hurt goes a long way." Somehow I'm just picturing some of the over the top stories way long on the description and then you discover the truth-- Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com. 

Author's Notes: 11/30/05

* * *

The pain was exquisite. He could smell the blood, and it was turning his stomach. He couldn't believe this had happened to him; he'd always been so careful. And now this. It had happened to him, of all people. The urge to cry hit again, and he swallowed it down. Mounties didn't cry. 

The sound of the door opening tore his attention away from his condition and he shivered in fear. Who was it? 

"Benny? You here?" 

Ray. It was Ray. He almost fainted in relief. 

"Oh my God! Benny? Are you okay?" 

Good. Ray had his phone out and was dialing for help. 

Fraser stretched out his hand in a plea. "Ray, help me." 

Ray grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly. "It's okay, Benny. Help's on the way." 

With help from Ray he managed to pull himself together enough to be sitting up when help arrived. 

* * *

Francesca put her things away and watched with narrowed eyes as her brother comforted the Mountie. What a wuss, she thought. She was relieved that she'd broken up with Fraser. What kind of a idiot didn't know that the best way to prevent a hangnail was to use a little moistureizer? 

  
 

* * *

End Lifeline by silvina 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
